Vilain Sourwolf !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Une histoire de fessée ... PWP, lemon, H/H !


Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Alors, cette fois-ci, c'est un OS- Quoi ? Comment ça "encore une autre histoire " ?

Bon, c'est vrai, y'en a partout... Mais un Sterek ! Et COQUIN en plus !

Celui-ci est dédicacé à Diddl1, ma choupie à moi ! 3

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

 **Warning : à lire tout en bas, sinon, surprise ! :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre Stiles dans ce fast food ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais le problème, quand on est loup-garou, c'est que tous les sens sont développés.

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Ces horribles odeurs de fritures et de viandes reconstituées l'écœuraient.

Ce goût de chimique lui agressait le palais, déjà si sensible.

Le gras suintant de la sauce de son hamburger lui coulait sur les doigts.

Les clients présents lui renvoyaient une image de barbares affamés se goinfrant à un banquet.

Et enfin, depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, il essayait de ne pas hurler sur cette famille qui avait élue domicile à la table juste à côté de la sienne, et dont le fils était une véritable tornade.

Le gamin ne devait avoir pas plus de 7 ans, mais semblait vouloir battre le record de décibels, en hurlant à tout va, courant dans tous les sens, rentrant dans la chaise du loup.

Stiles, quant à lui, semblait totalement hermétique à tout ce ramdam.

\- Un problème, Sourwolf ? demanda l'humain, concentré sur ses frites.

Derek fulminait. Si personne ne faisait rien, il se sentait prêt à alléger la famille d'un enfant en le mangeant.

\- Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, grogna le loup, suivant la terreur du regard.

Stiles leva la tête et se retint d'exploser de rire face au visage crispé de son petit-ami. Le petit diable secouait le dossier de la chaise de Derek, et ce dernier tentait de ne pas faire sortir ses crocs.

\- Liam ! Viens ici ! Arrête d'embêter le monsieur ! LIAM !

Le père de famille semblait ENFIN se rendre compte que sa progéniture gênait le loup-garou.

Derek souffla, reprit son sandwich en main et mordit dedans ... avant de sursauter au hurlement de Satan-Junior.

\- J'AIME-PAS-LES-FRIIIIIIIIIITES !, hurla le gamin, avant de vider son paquet de frites au sol, sous les yeux de son père.

Papa qui se leva, attrapa son fils par le bras, le posa sur le ventre en travers de ses genoux, et lui colla une fessée. Aucune violence, mais l'enfant se senti tellement vexé, qu'il stoppa tous cris et cavalcade dans le restaurant, et s'installa à la table familiale, boudant.

Derek soupira. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore, mais il était plus tranquille. Il remarqua le regard brûlant que Stiles posait sur le père de famille.

\- Stiles ?

\- Et si je jetais mes frites au sol, tu crois qu'il voudrait bien me mettre la fessée à moi aussi ? ronronna Stiles, un petit sourire en coin.

Le loup grogna, et l'humain sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Ils finirent leurs repas dans le silence, Derek boudant son humain.

Ils sortirent du fast-food, et rejoignirent la Camaro, garée dans un parking désert. Mais avant que Stiles puisse monter dans le véhicule, il fut plaqué contre la voiture. Derek s'appuya contre lui, grondant.

\- Alors comme ça, tu aurais adoré que ce mec te mette la fessée ?

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que son amant le retourna, le plaquant ventre contre la portière. Derek descendit ses mains sur les fines hanches de son petit-ami et le fit se fit cambrer.

\- Je crois que je peux te donner ce que tu veux. Une fessée en public, c'est ça ? susurra Derek, caressant les fesses tendres de son vis-à-vis.

Et il abattit sa main, la claquant contre les fesses de Stiles. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise, mais à la deuxième fessée, il gémit de plaisir.

\- Alors mon mignon, comme ça, on se montre vilain au resto ? gronda Derek, léchant l'oreille de son humain. On matte un autre homme ?

Il lui claqua une nouvelle fois les fesses, puis se recula prestement, laissant Stiles pantelant.

\- Allez, rentrons, avant qu'on se fasse arrêter pour exhibitionnisme ! ricana Derek.

Stiles sembla revenir de loin, et s'installa dans la voiture, excité comme jamais.

Il tenta de glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son loup, mais ce dernier le repoussa, claquant sa main.

\- Tututut ! Pas touche ! Il ne fallait pas fantasmer sur cet espèce d'humain insipide ! gronda Derek.

Stiles souffla et croisa les bras, vexé.

...

Assis sur le sofa, Derek et Stiles regardaient la télé dans le silence le plus total. Plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, et pas un mot n'avait franchi leurs bouches. Et ça, Stiles en avait plus que ras-le-bol. Mais hors-de-question de s'excuser.

Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il n'avait juste pas réussi à contrôler son filtre cerveau-bouche. Mais hey ! On lui avait fait des yeux, c'était pour regarder !

\- J'vais au lit. Bonne nuit, annonça Derek d'une voix morose.

Pas de bisou, pas de câlin, même pas un regard pour l'humain ! Là, Stiles en avait assez. Il rejoignit le loup dans la chambre à l'étage et claqua violemment la porte.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, Derek ! Ok, j'ai légèrement fantasmé sur ce gars, mais c'est avec toi que je suis ! Alors arrête de me faire la gueule sinon-

\- Sinon quoi ? coupa Derek, tu vas me mettre la fessée ?

Il tourna le dos à son amant, et se mit à genoux pour récupérer son livre tombé sous le lit.

Stiles, le regard fixé sur le popotin en l'air, s'approcha et lui colla une fessée magistrale. Derek se redressa rapidement, un air choqué sur le visage. Stiles, imperturbable, s'assit sur le bord du lit et pointa ses genoux du doigt.

\- Déshabille-toi et viens te mettre à plat ventre ici ! ordonna Stiles d'une voix autoritaire.

Derek rit doucement, mais se prêta au jeu. Il enleva lentement ses vêtements, exposant son corps musclé au regard affamé de son amant. Il s'installa en travers des genoux de son humain, amusé et excité à la fois.

Une main s'abattit sur ses fesses charnues, l'excitant plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- C'est TON cul que j'aime ! D'accord ? susurra Stiles, caressant les bourses de son loup.

*CLAC !* Une autre fessée pour Derek, dont la queue tressautait.

\- C'est TOI que j'aime !

*CLAC !*

\- C'est TOI et seulement TOI qui me fait fantasmer jour après jour, d'accord ?

*CLAC !*

Derek ronronnait. Certes, il était un loup puissant, un Alpha dominant, mais il adorait quand Stiles prenait les choses en main. Une main douce lui caressait les fesses, comme pour les dorloter après les avoir maltraiter.

\- J'ai envie de toi Sourwolf, chuchota Stiles, glissant son doigt entre les globes de chair de son amant.

Derek grogna et se releva. Il attrapa Stiles par la nuque et l'embrassa durement, enfournant sa langue dans la bouche chaude de son amant.

\- Prend-moi durement, grogna le loup contre la bouche de l'humain.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et enleva prestement ses chaussures et ses vêtements, tentant de ne pas tomber alors qu'il regardait Derek se mouvoir à quatre pattes sur le lit aux draps noirs.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et récupéra le lubrifiant et l'huile de massage. Il rejoignit Derek qui s'était allongé à plat ventre, un oreiller sous ses hanches pour relever ses fesses sans effort.

Stiles lui écarta les jambes et s'installa à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il versa de l'huile de massage sur les fesses du loup, et entama un massage doux, palpant les globes de chairs à pleines mains. Il les malaxait, les écartait, les roulait sous ses doigts.

Derek ronronnait sous les attentions de son amant. Sentant sa queue grossir, il roula légèrement des hanches, la frottant contre l'oreiller, mais une claque sur son cul le fit se stopper.

\- Hey! Sois patient, je vais m'occuper de toi ! gronda Stiles.

Il écarta de nouveau les fesses fermes et y plongea son visage, léchant le petit trou palpitant.

\- Put... Stiiiles !

Il lécha toute la longueur, et titilla du bout de la langue, s'amusant des réactions de son amant. Il se redressa et claqua le fessier. Il enduisit son index de lubrifiant et titilla l'anus, avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il embrassa les globes de chairs, et entama un doux va-et-vient.

\- Oooh ... Stiles, dépêche-toi ! C'est pas com-AH !- comme si j'étais puceau ! OH ! ENCORE !

Stiles sourit. Depuis le temps, il savait exactement où était la prostate de Derek. Il s'amusa avec, faisant se tortiller le loup. Il se branla légèrement, puis commença à pénétrer lentement son amant.

\- Plus fort bordel ! j'suis pas en sucre ! gronda Derek.

Stiles lui claqua les fesses, et s'arrêta quand il fut entièrement enfoncé entre les reins de son amant. Il ne bougeait plus, et admira Derek mouvoir ses hanches pour s'empaler tout seul.

\- Eh bien Derek, on dirait que tu es impatient ? se moqua Stiles.

Mais avant qu'il puisse rajouter autre chose, Derek le repoussa et l'allongea sur le dos. Il s'installa à califourchon et s'empala d'un coup. Il gémit sous la sensation, et s'empressa de balancer ses hanches, se déchaînant sur la queue tendue de son humain.

\- Allez Derek ! Tu peux faire mieux ! incita Stiles, claquant le cul rebondi de son amant.

\- Oh putain, prend-moi en levrette ! gémit Derek. J'veux la fessée pendant que tu me baises !

Stiles accepta. Le loup se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes. Stiles le tira jusqu'au bord du lit, et se mit debout sur le sol. Il pénétra son amant et entama un va-et-vient, distribuant des fessées à foison sur le cul tendu du loup.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, mon amour ? Que je te montre que c'est TON cul qui mérite la fessée ?

\- Ah ! Ouii ! Comme ça ! gémit Derek, mordant dans l'oreiller sous sa tête. PLUS FORT !

Stiles accentua ses coups de reins, claquant ses hanches contre le cul rebondi de son homme. Il sentit son orgasme monter lentement, mais voulait jouir en même temps que Derek.

\- Tu vas jouir en même temps que moi bébé ? Branle-toi ! Allez, caresse ta belle queue !

Il continua ses coups de reins et ses fessées, admirant les globes de chairs déjà bien rouges réagir sous mains. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient, grognant en voyant la main de Derek migrer entre ses cuisses.

Le loup criait son plaisir. Les fessées, les coups de reins, sa branlette... Ce cocktail de sensations lui fit monter son orgasme d'un seul coup, le faisant gicler sur les draps dans un cri puissant.

Stiles lui suivit quelques secondes plus tard, remplissant le cul de son loup, claquant violemment ses hanches contre les fesses de Derek, enfonçant le visage de ce dernier dans l'oreiller.

Le loup s'écroula sur le lit, sentant la queue de Stiles glisser de son cul. Stiles s'allongea sur lui, et embrassa sa nuque doucement.

\- Alors mon amour, rassuré ? murmura Stiles, mordillant le lobe d'oreille de son amoureux.

Derek grogna, puis se tourna sur le côté et prit Stiles dans ses bras. Il sentit le sperme couler entre ses fesses et sourit. Autant la sensation pouvait être désagréable, autant savoir qu'il était marqué de l'odeur de son amant lui gonflait le coeur.

\- Si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé en mariage, n'est-ce pas ? rajouta Stiles, tout en caressant les fesses du loup.

\- GRMBL...

\- C'est toi que j'aime tête de banane gélifiée ! ricana Stiles.

\- J't'aime aussi face de cake aux olives ! rit Derek, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Stiles embrassa le front du loup, puis attrapa les lingettes dans la table de nuit. Il essuya les fesses de son mari, puis se cala dans ses bras, et déposa de petits baisers sur sa clavicule.

Derek attrapa Stiles par les cheveux et lui fit doucement redresser la tête, croisant leurs regards.

\- Mais la prochaine fois que tu fantasmes sur un autre gars, je ne ferai pas que te donner la fessée sur la voiture ! gronda Derek, avant d'embrasser son humain passionnément.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, à la prochaine bêtise, tu pourras me donner la fessée !

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles et Derek retrouvèrent la Meute dans un Dîner. Hamburger, frites, Milkshake et discussion en tout genre animaient la journée.

Et si, quand Stiles jeta des frites sur Derek, ce dernier dégagea une forte odeur d'envie; personne n'osa répliquer quand ils les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur un parking désert et isolé, Stiles allongé sur le capot, et Derek lui claquant ses fesses nues. Après tout, chacun avait ses fantasmes et ses secrets...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !

 **warning: H/H, lemon, fessée consentie, exhibition, Bottom!Derek, Bottom!Stiles.**


End file.
